De Tangos y Otros Tabúes
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: En los cuerpos tan similares, en las miradas tan lejanas a juegos inocentes. Cualquier cosa, un beso infantil, una caricia sentida; se transforma en un tabú. Incluso aquello que los une y unirá a ambos para siempre. ArgentinaxUruguay.


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la comunidad LatinHetalia. Yo escribo esto por amor a sus creaciones._

* * *

**DE TANGOS Y OTROS TABÚES**

—No hay nada que hacer, salvo sentir.

Me susurrás fuerte, masculino, como si en tu boca hubiera algo que te impide modular. Chistás la lengua, intentás soplar hacia arriba pero ese aire caliente choca contra mi cuello, dañándome la consciencia. Poco y nada puedo hacer aquí, arrinconado, con el único movimiento frenético de mi pecho por la respiración entrecortada. No soy capaz de decir nada, ni media palabra; esos ojos verdes me absorben demasiado rápido y vos parecés alegrarte de eso. Yo no le encuentro la gracia, claro que no. Pero vos sí, te parece divertido. Por supuesto que te parece divertido. Mi cordura pende de un hilo, la tuya se fue al demonio junto con la razón. Ya no hay nada que nos prohíba estar así, nada.

Ni siquiera el hecho de ser tan parecidos…

—¿Me querés sentir? —preguntás como un idiota. De querer claro que quiero, de poder no puedo. De deber muchísimo menos; eso es ridículo—respondeme, che…

Tu rodilla se hace espacio entre mis piernas y comienza a subir, luego a bajar. Otra vez subir y bajar hasta que por mero instinto gimoteo en tu oído. Tú sonreís, lo sé, lo percibo. Tu aliento me lo grita en la cara.

Y no quiero responder. No quiero ser parte de algo tan adictiva y asquerosamente prohibido.

No quiero…

¡No, no quiero!

—Sí, quiero…

Al demonio. Bien sé que no puedo negarme.

—¿Y cómo?

Querés detalles, sabiendo bien que odio revelar lo que es tan íntimo. Nuestro tango es íntimo, sensual y nuestro.

Nuestro…

—Bailame—te suplico. Ruego que seamos uno entre todo lo que a nuestro alrededor se burla diciendo que esto es algo irracional.

Me alejás de la pared, me abrazás, me tocás con una delicadeza y sensualidad tan propiamente tuya que creo haber encontrado otra vez aquella primera ocasión en que nos miramos así. No dejás de mirarme y la lengua se me traba, las palabras no me nacen y mis ojos se cierran porque no aguantan esa maravillosa presión de tus esmeraldas sobre mí. Nuestras piernas se acarician y se rodean como una enredadera con espinas, intentando incluso hacer clavar mis pies en tus muslos. Me volvés a mirar, yo intento hacerlo y no puedo. ¡No puedo!

Dejame mirarte, Martín… porque me muero por hacerlo.

Pero tus pupilas tan verdes vuelven a caer cuando de un movimiento rápido nuestros rostros se acercan, rozando las narices. Las respiraciones de despiden de nuestros pulmones al mismo tiempo y parecemos que por un minuto jadeamos entre música híbrida de acordeones y pianos.

Y vuelvo a perderme. Ya no sólo entre melodías.

Quiero perderme allí, en esas mismas piedras verdes que me están violando.

Empujame a ese vacío, a esa sensación de nulas culpas. Ya no quiero pensar en que si está bien o mal. No me importa porque vos sos más fuerte que todo eso.

Lo prohibido, lo sensual… se personifica sin errores en tus ojos.

Dejame ser parte de todo eso aunque _no quiera…_

* * *

El baile había sido dejado de lado, pues esos pasos eróticos entre sus cuerpos y el aliento que en los últimos instantes de movimientos sensuales salía a duras penas, dieron el pie para que las respiraciones agitadas simbolizaran otra cosa.

Entre música de acordeones y pianos, la cama rechinando, cuyo respaldo chocaba continuamente contra la pared; ambos cuerpos bailaban ese tango prohibido. Ese que los ojos verdes, ensimismados en mostrarle a su primo para hacerlo tropezar con lo mismo, exhibían en una sonrisa, en un brillo enloquecedor. Uruguay jadea bajo Argentina, las piernas le tiemblan incluso cuando las de Martín se enroscan entre las suyas, conteniendo el temblor, esa sensación de caer del endeble puente que la cordura intenta mantener entre lágrimas sufridas. Clava las uñas en la espalda de su primo, le gime a centímetros de la cara, los codos se le van hacia los costados y las manos se le resbalan hacia arriba, posándose en el cuello. Se enroscan allí, transforma su espalda en un arco, echa su cabeza hacia atrás y le gime al aire, abre la boca soltando el sonido que Martín quiere escuchar: su nombre entre bocanadas de aire caliente, impregnado con ese agridulce aroma del mate.

Argentina le muerde el cuello, lamiéndole la nuez de Adán. Martín se da el lujo de beber de esa maravillosa esencia uruguaya, alimentándose de él, absorbiéndole la cordura.

Lo quiere todo de él.

Todo.

Lo prohibido, lo que resultaba tan tabú frente a todo el mundo. Esa mancha maravillosamente placentera que los obliga a mecerse sin prudencia uno sobre el otro.

Quiere tener ese tabú en su esencia, ese que de alguna forma tiene Sebastián también. Mas Uruguay la quiere encontrar en Argentina y olvidarse de las culpas.

Alcanzar así el máximo punto de lo insoportable, jadeando ya sin sentido común, sin fuerzas, el nombre de su primo. La nación a la que, de alguna forma, tanto se parece.

El ceño se frunce, el cabello aletea revoltoso como un montón de hilos amarillos sueltos. Están mojados, brillantes; luminosos entre oscuridad tenue y luces titilantes y tímidas. Detrás, la mesita rústica y solitaria sostiene el tocadiscos que deja escapar los tangos ensordecedores. A pesar de todo, Uruguay se convence de que no hay mejor música que la que Argentina le hace componer entre fantasías prohibidas, entre sábanas arrugadas y miradas asesinas.

Porque así es: Argentina lo mata, lo asesina, se alimenta de él como una sanguijuela.

Y Uruguay se lo permite: no es sólo Martín quien necesita de ese tabú.

Si falta uno no existe. Son ambos.

Deben ser uno para que lo que es delicioso los embargue, ese placer escondido y oscuro que no pueden dejar de lado porque simplemente no les nace.

No les resulta…

Vuelve a gritar, a arañarle la espalda, a sentir los dientes de Argentina meterse en la piel de su cuello. El mismo ritual prohibido se repite. Enloquece, pierde la cordura, y la culpa está más que encerrada en el último cajón de su mente. No tiene sentido ya.

Porque si hacer el amor es la única manera de hacer nacer esa melodía que los vuelve a formar como uno sólo, como un solo reino; sus pies seguirán ese camino.

—Te amo…—le dice entre gimoteos, rogándole no detenerse— ¡Te amo, Martín…!

Necesita decírselo, mientras se miran con hambre a los ojos. El movimiento oscilante de sus caderas no le deja mantener la mirada fija en los verdes; se distorsionan, se confunden con las paredes, con las mechas rubias que tocan la frente uruguaya.

Y Argentina quiere le que cante, que siga con esa música por sobre el tango, por sobre el tabú, por sobre lo prohibido. La sangre se lo exige, y no es un hambre que pueda apagar con sexo. Uruguay lo sabe y otra vez no se niega. Le sigue jadeando, le sigue gritando cuánto desea de esos besos, de esas miradas lascivas que nada tienen que ver con risas infantiles entre primos. Quiere eso que está detrás, lo que se oculta, lo que se camufla con majestuosidad entre notas híbridas.

Quiere formar parte de eso. Quiere ser el _tabú _de Martín.

El símbolo de lo que es adictivo, lo que se debe romper para alcanzar el cielo que es un infierno en el corazón de ambos.

—Sentime…

—Martín…

Otro gemido, otro arco en su espalda, otro empuje hacia el barranco.

—Porque ya no queda nada más…

—¡Martín…!

Aprieta fuertemente los ojos, jadea entre un mar de sensaciones y el orgasmo lo invade por completo. El calor insoportable se expande a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo y no puede expresarlo de otra forma que gimiendo el nombre de su primo.

Un último empujón, y Martín acaba. Uruguay lo recibe gustoso en su pecho, acariciándole las mejillas. El tango que resuena entre su aire, su atmósfera, se apaga de pronto. Ya no hay nada más que respiraciones agitadas, abrazos y sábanas arrugadas.

—Esto no está bien—sentencia Uruguay, contrastando violentamente con todo lo que ha sucedido antes.

Contrastando con tangos, música, gemidos y movimientos oscilantes.

Miradas asesinas, hambres de tabúes.

—Ya lo sé—contesta el otro rubio, sonriendo. Sus dedos comienzan a jugar en el pecho de Sebastián, haciendo garabatos invisibles—. Y me importa una mierda.

—¿Qué decís? —Argentina levanta la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos desprovistos de lentes de Uruguay. La miel de sus ojos luce más preciosa que nunca libre de cristales banales.

—Eso, Seba… Para mí no hay mejor cielo que este infierno: el hecho de amarte aunque no pueda…

—¿Sos feliz así, con este cargo de consciencia? —la voz se le apaga, las sílabas intentan morir en sus labios como si fuera fuego vivo quemándole la boca. Duele decirlo… duele—¿sos feliz en un infierno lleno de prejuicios y señales con el dedo?

—Es nuestro cielo; el infierno de los demás.

Vuelven a besarse, los ojos se cierran. Sintiendo ese fuego dentro de su cuerpo, perciben sus manos con vida propia recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, incapaces de controlarse. No pueden contener ese deseo irremediable, el tabú que ya no puede seguir ocultándose.

Porque sin ese tabú no viven. Sin el tango tampoco.

Los cuerpos se vuelven a mover entre ritmos extraños y sonidos de piano, notas esquivas que a pies de otros se hace una parodia. El tango nace otra vez junto con el veto. Junto con la sangre tan parecida que los tortura, que les quema las venas al avanzar en ese camino. Buscan torturarse, buscan maldecirse.

Quién diría que un baile ícono de su semejanza se volvería un tabú.

·

·

·

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Quiero pedirles disculpas si hay algún error en los acentos. Me cuesta trabajar a Uruguay u.u lo que es triste porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos..._

_No tiene nada de especial ésto, lo reconozco (?), pero quise darle otro enfoque a ellos, algo más oscuro, algo que de lo que les cuesta hablar._

_Espero les haya gustado... ¡Saludos!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
